Heir of The Raven
by Vault166
Summary: Upon the shoulders of four people Hogwarts rose, with the name of Voldemort Britain was brought to it's knees, with the love of a Mother the dark lord shattered like glass, And now With a Ravens return everything will change... for good or bad... Well I leave that up for history to judge
1. Blackie Visits

"Naruto! the Matron wants you!" Sighing I stood up blowing my blond hair out of my eyes. 'The Matrons calling me, that means Someone's blamed me for something, again… Or she's trying to get someone to adopt me again.' The bad thing was I didn't know which one was worse.

Acting like a happy tool, Or getting beaten… hm… the choice was harder than you would think.

Shaking my head I made my way downstairs as my room was in the attic. Only to see The Matron, standing in front of the interview room. which meant she was trying to get me adopted again…

Great I would rather take the beating." Sighing again as I stopped in front of the Matron. She only gave me a chilly glare before stating in the screechiest voice I have ever heard.

"You had better not screw this up _boy_." Saying boy like it was insult to the word to describe me with it. "Yes Matron." I replied rolling my eyes when she said in the same screechy voice. "What did you say!" putting a face splitting grin and opening my blue eyes all the way, I spoke "Yes Matron." in a polite tone. If anyone else was in the hallway they would swear my eyes were sparkling.

Sometimes I scare myself with how good I am at acting.

The matron nodded before opening the door to the interview room. I walked in hearing the door slam behind me I looked at the room.

It was a bland gray room with no windows or any furniture beside two chair on either side of the table. The chair on the opposite side of the table was being occupied by a tall thin man with black hair and coal black eyes.

Ironically he was also wearing black robes and trousers.

'From now on I'm going to mentally refer to you as blacky if you have any complaints voice them now.' I thought sarcastically.

Blacky was sitting down, rubbing his temples like he had a headache while leaning back into the chair, he was also staring at me like he was trying to damn me into hell… But it was nowhere near the level of the Matron on a bad day.

So with my false smile still splitting my face I sat down in my chair like a normal eleven year old kicking my feet excitedly, wiggling about like I was struggling to stay still.

A picture perfect copy of an overly energetic eleven year old.

"So mis-" I started like always before Blacky cut me off. "If you are going to speak to me Wipe that horribly fake smile off of your face… And my name is Severus Snape, not Blacky." he said monotonously.

Immediately my smile disappeared I stopped kicking my legs, propped my head up against my arm, eyelids drooped in boredom. Opening my mouth Snape looked at me no doubt thinking I would say something dumb about seeing through my 'mask' or how no one else had, but I would have to speak eventually.

"How about Snivellus then?" The man face planted as a genuine albeit a bit mischievous smile formed on my face.

The start of a brilliant year none the less.

* * *

-Next day-

"So you were telling the truth." I said looking up and down Diagon alley. "If you didn't believe me why did you come with me in the first place?" Bla-Snape said in frustration. "Simple, anywhere is better than the Orphanage." I said shrugging my shoulders.

Sighing dramatically Snape responded "Well than, first stop would be Gringotts Bank." he said walking off in a random direction, I followed soon after.

Passing shops that sold things from, Self stirring cauldrons, a box of blast ended skrewts, and a cage full of "Freshly caught" Cornish Pixies.

when they finally arrived at Gringotts, which turned out to be a giant building with gold letter spelling it's name.

Along with a rhyme engraved onto the silver doors.

 _Enter, stranger, But take Heed_

 _Of what Awaits the Sin of Greed_

 _For those who Take, But do not earn,_

 _Must pay Most dearly In their turn._

 _So if you seek What's Beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_

 _For you may find more than treasure their._

The rhyme was creepy if not a clever way to dissuade robbers though not very welcoming to those estranged to the wizarding world. Pushing the silver doors open I managed to keep myself from staring at what I could guess where goblins.

My unasked question was soon answered "Gringotts the only wizarding bank owned, and operated by Goblins." Silently nodding I continued admiring the imposing hall filled with goblins running back and forth doing hundreds of different tasks.

Finally we stopped in front of a goblin on a tall podium type thing with gold inlay, the goblin was wearing spectacles and was apparently doing something really important, as he didn't even notice we were there.

Unlike other eleven year olds who would take insult and start yelling or try and get his attention I simply looked around in wonder, as even though I had yet to see any magic, I could practically feel it overflowing throughout the room.

I felt like a fish in the middle of the ocean, like any second now I would be swept up in the current… Like a ship stuck in a maelstrom-

*Ahem*

knocked out my revelry I looked up to see the goblin looking down as me and snape seemingly finished with his work.

Out habit I bowed a little, as According to the Matron, "It's Polite Now do it!" the goblin showing a little surprise at the show of respect, looked to Blacky for what we needed.

" We would like to test to see if he is related to any, inactive accounts if not then a trip to my vault would be necessary." Snape spoke in his usual monotone.

The goblin now named Griphook, nodded digging pulled a copper pot webbed in intricate engravings, and handed it to snape. who in return gabbed my hand, paused before saying "We need to test your blood." before tapping my finger with his wand.

Shortly afterwards a small cut formed and a little blood gushed out before dripping into the copper pot that snape had moved underneath.

Handing the pot back to Griphook, he released my hand before looking to grip who no longer had the pot in hand. But he did have a strangely gobbed smacked expression… which on a goblin just didn't look right.

He looked at me before blinking, once, twice, and a third time before speaking. "There is an inactive account for him however… It's the Ravenclaw vault…" Snape blinked for a moment before nodding and gesturing for Griphook to lead the way.

Following Griphook to a sort of roller coaster thing, we hopped on, as it shot off at an unimaginable speed.

In A few minutes I had lost track on how far underground we were, as we went by I thought I heard a roar that was reminiscent of dragon, before stopping on a corridor that was strangely dark and seemed almost like it hadn't been used in centuries.

The torches were unlit and the entire area was covered in spiderwebs, however after Griphook lit the torches I was able to see four doors each right next to the other.

Surprising each was bland besides the crest in the middle of each door.

On the far right and the furthest from the entryway was a lion with gold trim, to the left was serpent with silver trim, the next was a badger with gold trim, and the last was a raven with silver trim.

Griphook walked towards the last one before trailing his hand down frame he he pushed the door open. Snapes eyes widened Griphook gaped openly.

Wondering what they were looking at I hopped out of the cart and walked out and stood next to snape before looking into the vault.

Pointing at the vault I asked "Is that mine?" They both nodded mechanically.

Looking back at this moment and all of the gold I was seeing I am completely and utterly unashamed that I tried to swim in it.

* * *

 _ **NO FLAMES PUNY MORTALS**_

So do you like it?

If you have any questions than Pm and I'll do my best to answer.


	2. I Blow Up Olivanders

Snapping out of whatever possessed me to swim in pool of galleons, however while I was in the metal ocean I noticed there was quite a bit more, sickles and knuts than galleons… My ancestors must have liked the lesser coins quite a bit.

Exiting the building with a new pair of glasses around hanging on my neck and my coin purse a quite a bit heavier. Blacky stopped in front of me.

Turning swiftly he spoke monotonously "Hand me your list." Giving him the list he quickly snatched it out of my hand, Apparently annoyed with being called blacky, mentally or not. Writing something on the parchment he handed it back to me before speaking in a frustrated tone "Meet me hear when you have gathered your supplies."

Nodding absentmindedly, I looked down at the list.

 _First year students will require_

 _Uniform_

 _Three sets of plain work robes (Black)_

 _One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _One pair of protective gloves (Dragon hide or Similar)_

 _One winter cloak (Black with silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that students clothes should carry name tags at all times_

 _Books_

 _The Standard book of spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A history of magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory by Adalbert waffling_

 _A beginner's Guide to transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand magical herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and where to Find them by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark forces: A guide to self-protection by Quentin Trimble_

 _Other Equipment_

 _1 Wand_

 _1 cauldron (Pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set of glass or crystal phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1set of brass scales_

 _Students may also bring an Owl or a cat or toad_

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMS_

Written in a neat scrawl next to the item was the shop that it would seem Snape would recommend.

The first thing being uniforms, I started looking for Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions.

For how large Diagon alley was, it didn't take much time to find the robe shop. It wasn't that spectacular just a small purple parlor with a window showing some of the merchandise. Stepping inside I noticed two boy already inside.

A blonde boy who gave the distinct "Arrogant Prat" vibe, the other a black haired by who based on his face was still riding on the high that was seeing magic for the first time. A woman who I can only guess was Madam Malkin, walked up to me and the Black haired boy and asked "Both first years at hogwarts yes?"

The black haired boys nervous smile, and me sheepishly rubbing my whiskered cheeks was apparently enough of an answer, as she pulled us both to different booths and started taking out measurements.

The blonde boy ranted for a while about slytherin house and how it was the best before leaving. I being myself gave the boy some leeway as he was obviously brainwashed with the whole blood supremacy thing sna-no-Blacky was going about yesterday.

Turning my head to the black haired boy I introduced myself, "Hi I'm Naruto" I lazily stated as the black haired boy turned his attention to me, he smiled "Hello Naruto." I could already tell he was still a bit freaked out by the blonde when Madam Malkin called me down.

"Don't worry about the houses, No one as off yet has been put into the wrong one. So just calm down and enjoy your time in the wizarding world." I reassured the boy.

Hm I sound really old when I phrase it like that, The boy… God I swear I age a year every time I even Think it. shaking my head I walked over to Madam Malkin "Your robes will be ready in about an hour deary."

Walking out of the shop I take in Diagon alley an all of its unusual scenery, Before heading to the next shop.

Living paper birds flew overhead, as a firework dragon chased them across the alley, A crowd of children were gawking a the newest broomstick.

I could only smile as it seemed I would fit in perfectly here.

Shaking my head I couldn't help the sparkle that enter my usual calculating cobalt eyes as I set off to the next shop.

Ollivanders Makers Of fine wands since 382. BC

I stood in front of the old shop staring in bewilderment, This shop had been opens since before… well practically everything.

Blinking I walked into the ancient shop, inside there were rows upon rows of boxes stacked upon one another.

Some of the boxes looked as though it was just placed their others seemed to have sat there since 382. BC.

Looking around the shop itself didn't seem to have been used in quite a while, I was about to walk out and see if I had the right shop when I turned however there was a tall lanky man with white hair and silver eyes that told of ages forgotten in time.

"Hm… I don't think I've ever seen an ancestor of your… although you do look like a ravenclaw… Curious... " the man pondered before calling out excitedly "Well I assume you're here for a wand yes?" Nodding in response I sat down in a spinny chair that looked as old as Ollivander while the wand-maker scoured his store for something.

Popping up in front of me, he placed a box on the table before saying "Ash, 13' Core of unicorn hair Springy" as he put it in my hand, looking at me expectantly the entire time.

I decided to wing it.

Swishing the wand, nothing happened when suddenly the wand started to glow gold, and hummed like it overcharged. A terrified look was given by Ollivander before he grabbed the wand and chucked it down into one of the Isles, before takleing me behind the desk.

Throughout these events I merely stared at the man utterly confused by these actions. Looking at the man I was about to question his sanity, when a tooth shatter KABOOM rocked the store, as piles of wands fell to the floor and the ceiling light flickered.

I tried to get up but He pushed me down and put his hand in a shushing motion, before standing a up a minute or so later. Looking over the shop, it was… well not much worse than it was originally. Their was a small indent where the wand had been, and a few wands had fallen off the shelf but other than that there wasn't much of a difference.

Ollivander on the other hand was staring at me, before an ecstatic grin came across his features, as he giggled like a madman who had three extra shots of caffeine in his fifth cup of coffee before getting struck by lightning.

Before he announced still cackling like a two year old while looking me directly in the eyes "I love tricky customers." I-still being utterly clueless to as why Ollivander was having his fit of laughter-Started to apologize.

"What could you possibly be sorry for!" Ollivander announced with cheer, His white hair waving about and silver eyes prancing with a mad light.

"You have just shown me something I never thought I would see again!" He continued before explaining "You my dear boy have just overloaded a wand, which I might add hasn't been Done Since Albus dumbledore, More than a hundred years ago!" I still didn't get it but nodded anyway.

Hours past as we went through wand after wand, After the first he started grabbing wands with, Gem-Cores as he called them.

Most didn't have any sort of gem in them though it was just harder cores like bone, or just stronger magical creatures in general. He would hand me wand and rip it out, soon after or just stare at for a while, then replace it with a different one.

It went on like that for quite a while, to the point we would take a break for a few minutes and just talk about random things like wand making or just the wizarding world in general. By afternoon I had blown up six wands, and gone through almost half a shelf.

While I was drowning in my misery I noticed a girl about my age, staring through the window with amused glacial blue eyes, She apparently thought it was hilarious every time I blew up a wand, based on the fact she would break down into a laughing fit every time I was tackled to the floor.

Either way by the end of the day I felt quite a bit closer to the old wand maker, but when we he finally brought me my wand I was relieved none the less.

It was about eleven inches long with a polished yellow color, the handle was separated from the rest of the wand, by a hole straight through that was pieced together with silver parts, and a long pillar like bluish green gem going through the inside.

"Laurel, 11' core consisting of unicorn hair wrapped around A dementors shedding placed in the center of a thestrals leg bone fused with sapphire and emerald, rune-makers wand." Ollivander said twisting the silver piece clockwise only for the tip of the wand start to shrink into the hand before disappearing leaving a pen tip in it's place.

I started for a few seconds before Ollivander twisted the silver piece again, cause the tip of the wand to reappear.

Handing it to me I took the wand… It was like bathing in fire… It was warm and comforting, then it was like being dipped in the ocean, cold, like snow but not unpleasantly so, then… it was like a whole new world had been opened up to me as I could feel the magic in air as a golden the area around me began to glow ruffling my golden blond hair as the wind blew by.

Then it was over, the wand was still in my hand fitting perfectly in my palm I couldn't help but feel like I had just met a long lost friend.

"Curious, Quite curious…" Ollivander said with a delighted smile woven onto his face. "You see as you might of guessed that isn't your rudimentary wand as you might have assumed from the ability to transform into a pen. although that is a nice feature, it is simply a design that has fallen out popularity in the past hundred years or so. No what makes that wand so special is that is was the very first wand I ever made." Ollivander smiled softly as he lost himself to memory

"What most people don't know about the Ollivander family of wand makers is that the first wand we make is quite special. We enter a sort of trance once we are finished and when we do so we right a few words that strangely enough summarize what the wand will accomplish. We ourselves have no idea what the word are, as we seal the box before the trance ends."

The ancient man gave a wistful sigh as he continued.

"To open the box is considered disgraceful, as such we do not know what it says until the owner is finished. Sadly we do not normally live to see the day our wands choose a wizard, here is yours." he spoke handing me a piece of paper he had taken from the wands box.

Taking a deep breath I moved to read the note aloud.

Walking out of Ollivanders I smile back at Ollivander, as he waved goodbye to me, Taking out my list I checked off my wand before realizing I still had to get a Familiar.

Strangely enough, it was the only thing on the list Snape had not recommend any shops to get one… hm I could get an Owl, it would be quite handy… Heading towards Eeylops I realized something… Owls are really hard to take care of.

Shaking my head I changed course towards the nearest pet shop.

What I found was the weirdest shop yet, it was around two stories tall with about twenty different animals out front, Including but not limited to, Blast ended skrewts…

Walking to the door I couldn't help but think if this is normal for wizards than school, will be quite ah… what's the word? ah yes.

Entertaining.


	3. Between Imps And Coins

Walking in I couldn't help the amazed gasp, that escaped my lips as despite the fact, it was meant to be an owl emporium, there was hundreds of different creatures.

The place must of had, an extension charm placed on it, as the place was at least fifty times bigger than it should have been. the walls were stacked high with different cages and stands, each holding something new an exciting.

"Have a look around everything's on sale today!" the manager yelled from the back. Yelling back in affirmation I took a look around. While it was mostly owls, there was quite a few other creatures as well.

Like the chimera that was growling at me from the top shelf.

I was half tempted to buy a blast ended skrewt, but I was drawn away, by a flash of scarlet, scales on the bottom of a nearby shelf, underneath a black, velvet blanket, with a blood red tail peeking out from underneath.

Naturally I slowly pulled the blanket, off.

The cage was a slightly archaic black box with spikes on the inside as to, keep it inside, the cage itself looked extremely old, like it was made at the same time as ollivanders, and a silver, coin, with a pentagram inscribed onto it, resting on the cage.

However none of these, things caught my attention, no that would be the creature in front of me.

It was as large as a small cat, with red wings, impish features and it was looking at me with… Fear? I geuss.

It was from what I can guess, an imp… It was also extremely beautiful animal… looking at the pentagram, I could guess from my limited knowledge that it was bound to the coin. It was also, from the spikes inside, being forced, to stay standing, or get mutilated, based on it's lack of scars, the imp learned quickly.

On the top of the, cage there was a metal button, guessing what it did I pressed the button. a grinding sound was heard before, the spikes started, to retracted into the frame, slowly but surely they finally disappeared into the cage.

The imp looked up at me suspiciously before quietly laying down, and falling asleep, in semi-comfortable, position for the first time in long time. Based on the creatures creaking bones.

Carefully picking, up the cage, as to not wake the sleeping creature, I marched my way to the front of the store.

As I walked up to the manager, he looked quite surprised to see the imp. "What, was this doing in your shop?" The manager's face took a form, of extreme confusion. "Um what do you mean in my shop?" the stated in confusion "we haven't sold Imps for the past, twenty years."

My anger cooled, slightly as I told the man were I had found the creature, I was even slightly happy when the manager got angry as well. although the man did seem surprised when I said I would buy the poor creature.

He stated they were particularly unruly, creatures, that if treated improperly could, even become dangerous. I smiled before opening the cage, the imp crawled out, slowly and cautiously onto the counter.

Kneeling down to it's level, I made eye contact with the much more hesitant, imp. I smiled, in what i think was a comforting action. Before speaking.

"Hello, I'm Naruto, and I would like to make a deal with you" I said quietly as the small being eyes widened slightly, letting me know it knew what I was about to do, "I take you as a familiar, and you never have to, stay in a cage, or go hungry again. in return you be my friend." the imps eyes were wide in understanding, as it jumped at me, happily tackling me to the ground in slightly scaly hug.

I took the binding coin and slipped it into my pocket, as I left the store the imp having hidden inside said coin.

I named him Aduro… hey I thought it fit…it had nothing to do with the fact I liked the name at all.

Wandering diagon alley I went to flourish and blotts to by a few books on the latin language, as well, as a few books on runes and wands… what can I say they were interesting!

Turns out my wand wasn't that rare, just an unusual, make, as most wizards do better with rubies, than sapphires.

I didn't even know what the so called prophecy said, as Before reading it I had given it to Ollivander, leaving soon after, with my parting words saying in no uncertain terms that knowing the future would only change it.

Based off of Ollivander smile it was a relatively good future to.

Still couldn't wait to see Blackie's face when he sees Aduro though-I mean how many people choose an imp as their familiar!

I picked up a few books that had instructions to take care of an imp, took me a while to find a store that had any at all but I did eventually.

I thought it was funny that having an imp as a familiar was actually a sign of a great wizard

should the imp be willingly, contracted to the wizard as it was very hard to gain one of the tricksters trust.

Should one be bound unwillingly however, was a sign, an extremely weak wizard.

It was extremely funny for the very simple reason the book mentioned a dark wizard-moldy something- that tried and failed to do both.

He also found out Imps preferred both sweet and bitter foods, and simultaneously hated sour foods. It was funny cause it also stated candy was extremely good for the scaled trickster's.

Walking down cobblestone street I idly looked through one of the shop windows, as I waited for Blacky.

* * *

I was expecting many things when I went to retrieve the Uzumaki boy, him dancing along with the weasley twins, and or annoying anyone in his general vicinity were just two of the many ideas I imagined I would see.

However watching the messy blond feed, an Imp with scarlet scales, from it's perch on top of his head, was not one of them.

Sighing I place my hand to my face, idly shoving some of my greasy hair out of the way.

"Do I even want to know?"

A binding smile from the blonde was the only answer I was given.


	4. The devil himself

I found it quite strange.

Yes quite strange.

I couldn't believe how many people simply missed this one, entrance, to platform 93/4. Most wizards used the entrance through that one strange wall, in the middle of a crowd. I however found a much more secure entrance, through a trap door in an alley just outside the train station.

It took me a good ten minutes to realize people with no magical ability couldn't see it.

I was soon forced to rethink that idea by the Ravenclaw family symbol, place on top. Noting I had a good two hours before the train would leave. I stayed in the dingy alley, using my magically enchanted glasses for the first time since I pulled them from my family vault.

Despite their age, they were a pair of modern square glasses with the Ravenclaw symbol, on the side, in the center of a dial that most would miss as it was expertly concealed.

They were made at the same time hogwarts was, and intertwined with the very same magic, to allow navigation of the twisting halls that were hogwarts, along with helping more advanced students, of the ravenclaw house to study the intricacies of hogwarts.

otherwise said they allowed the wearer to see the very script, of which was built ass well identify most enchantments, when the user looked at them, along with many other, strange and wonderful things that were detailed, in the note beside them on pedestal they had been sitting on for more than, several thousand years.

Yes I loved, and they were practically my child, with the way I took care of them.

And from what the bright orange script, that was currently translating the runes, present on the trap door, it was only accessible to those, allied with the Ravenclaw family.

Opening the worn, trap door, I descended into the darkness.

* * *

Well that was interesting.

Looking down the trapdoor you would think it was endless, in actuality, I only spent about a second falling, before finding myself inside an empty compartment, my baggage having seemingly disappeared into thin air.

Funnily enough I was also wearing the standard first year robes, with my blond hair, even more wild than usual, as my blue eyes sparked with curiosity.

Rubbing the whisker marks on my cheeks, in thought I pulled a small leather bound book, I have been keeping on my person, since I found it, and started to read.

I liked this book for the specific reason the book itself was a masterpiece of rune work.

Opening it you would find the specific instruction to turn the book clockwise, along with the explanation the more you turned the book the higher the level of knowledge, contained.

Turning it counter clockwise would reduce the difficulty, while flipping it would lock it, on that page.

As I read the first level, the coin around my neck sparked, with crimson electricity, before Aduro climbed out of the coin and onto my head, folding his wings into his back, before promptly falling asleep.

I didn't pay much attention to it, the scaly menace had long ago proclaimed my head as his number one resting spot besides the binding coin.

I was much more focused on the book as it spoke, of the latin language and how it possessed a great deal of influence in runic script.

Before long I was using my wand to write Bright green notes, in mid air. Yes I thought this was awesome, and yes I-

*Cough*

Jumping in surprise I looked, around only to find a red haired boy, along with the other child I met at madam malkin's, starting at a brown haired girl dressed in the standard hogwarts, robes, her brown eyes boring into my head, after all who dared ignore… whoever the hell she was.

I think I've blanked out again.

No it had nothing to do with the fact she could, be rather pretty if she, combed out her hair, and shrank her teeth, or how her eyes seemed alight with a fierce passion.

No it was based off the fact, she was pointing her wand at me, her posture denoting violence. Huh I wonder what she's angry about.

Sighing I stretched out a bit, popping my neck and flexed my fingers before dismissing my errant notes, from mid air, into a blank journal I place clumsily into my coat pocket along with the rune book.

Before looking at messy haired girl, "Sorry, I blanked out what were you saying?" I took no pleasure at all from the brief moment of rage, that flashed across the girl's, face. As she looked at me with fury akin to that of a women scorned… None at all…

* * *

This insufferable, brat!

I thought staring at his cobalt blue eyes, his wild sun kissed blonde hair, swaying lazily in the air, whisker like marks on each cheek. a lazy smile alight upon his face. Standard first year robes, draped over his form, as he sat lazily on his seat, opposite to the redhead with blue eyes, and to the right of the raven haired boy with piercing emerald eyes.

I was focused on the scaly, imp atop the blondes head though.

"Binding an animal against it's will is illegal!" I shouted, at the blond, only for him to blink, and speak once again in his uncaring, drawl, "Yeah, so?"he asked face masked with confusion cerulean eyes swirling with question, as he tilted his head in such away that most girls my age would turn into puddles from the cuteness.

Resisting the urge to smack the boy for his stupidity, "Then why did you bind that poor imp!" I exclaimed, readying my wand.

The imp, wake as if sensing someone was talking about it, as the boy started laughing at me.

A smirk on his feature, as he calmed from his fit of laughter. "Do honestly think I would bring an unwillingly bound familiar to school? Seriously how stupid to think I Am!" he laughed before gently picking up the Imp and moved as if he was handing the creature to me. "This Aduro, he's my familiar, he loves sweets to an unholy level, and likes to periodically set things on fire, to want to hold him, miss?"

Blushing at my mistake I put my wand away, before, holding out my hand to hold Aduro, "Hermione, Hermione Granger, Sorry I don't know your name either, Mr?" I said letting the my unasked question to be answered, as I gently held the scarlet, Aduro.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

Why do I feel as If I just signed a contract with the devil himself?


	5. Arrogance, or act

My cobalt eyes took a glacial, temperament as I stared at my scaly companion who was busy being adored by the mousy girl from before-well her real name is hermione but I'm extremely cross her at the moment.

Why? well as she adored my familiar I was left to listen to the red haired boy, going on and on about how amazing the sport quidditch was. I on the other hand had no particular like for it based on how high the rate of injury was.

Make no assumption, I think it would be fun to play but I think I'll wait till I know a spell that limits the amount of damage I could gain from a fall… This has no relation to the time the matron dropped me from the roof.

So instead I just glared at the scarlet Imp, that took no note of my current anger.

Speaking of the familiar, our bond solidified, about a week after leaving Diagon alley. Bond being the official proof Aduro chose me as his wizard. I say wizard because I find being called master untasteful. from the bond Aduro gained the ability to hide himself from detection, and eventually we will be able to communicate through each other's thoughts.

I however seem to have inherited limited use over Aduro's fiendfyre, along with being fire proof, but since he was a fire imp it wasn't all that unusual.

Also I found out that over the years, the ravenclaw family had been editing and adding to the glasses just like Hogwarts had been modifying itself over the past few years so had the glasses, meaning the list of things the glasses could do was quite long. after all I had been reading it since Hermione popped her head in over four hours ago, and hadn't even made an eighth of the way through it.

Sighing I rubbed my tired eyes, and looked away from the extremely long list, I'd also found out that since I am the only living heir to the ravenclaw family I was to wear the family heads ring. It was nothing special just a simple silver ring woven with ebony swirls and raven engraving.

It did however place a ward over the wearer that could theoretically stave off most dangerous spells, and potions.

As you could guess I wore the ring happily, I mean I would even without the added bonuses. It was one of the only things I owned of the family I never knew after all.

It was reminder of what could have been and I would hold onto the possibility no matter how unwise for as long as possible.

I was knocked from my rather dangerous train of thought by Aduro who thought it would be a good time to just tackle me to the floor in an a scaly hug.

I of course just patted the little guy as he sat my chest, while I on the other hand was stuck on the floor.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione were looking down at me with varying levels of irritation based on this I assumed that it was time to disembark the train. Standing up I started my robes before giving them a look.

"What?" The trio just continued to stare before hermione just shook her head in frustration, "Nevermind that, it's time to get off the train so let's go." Shrugging I followed the mousy girl while the Harry and ron followed shortly afterwards.

Following a giant man that harry seemed to recognize, we were lead to several boats, that took into the castle.

The castle itself was quite amazing, most would assume it held seven floors, I however knew better, if one were to incorporate the hidden floors, and areas it was more the twenty floors. The glowing orange windows that added a healthy flair to the starry backdrop of the truly magical castle filled with so much wonder it wasn't even funny.

The entire way their hermione was ranting off things she had read in "Hogwarts a History" despite this she still didn't stop the gasp she made, nor did it stop harry from staring in absolute awe while ron was to speechless to even develop a full thought.

The shout of "Whatch u'r heads from the giant was the only thing that stopped our breathless admiration for the castle of infinite wonder.

Ducking under the ivy wall, that was about to slap us in the face we, a sheepish bluc made it's way onto our faces as we disembarked from the rickety old boat.

The smiles on our faces never left though.

Hermione was busy straightening her hair nervously as I patted the dust from my robes, ron looked around erratically chattering about trolls while harry, pulled a stray lock from his face.

my cobalt eyes scanned the area, as more and more students left their, rickety form of transportation. Looking towards the giant, whom harry had eventually revealed to be hagrid, the groundskeeper of hogwarts. he lead through the stone halls without, problem before we eventually stopped in front of an old witch In emerald green robes and an old pair of oval glasses, that allowed her green eyes to shine through with a surprising amount of care, despite the glint of strictness that she practically oozed from every pore in her body.

Directing us to follow her she set off up the stairs.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said the woman "I Am professor Mcgonagall, The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Each house has its own noble history and every single one has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose

house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all to straighten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on the round faced boys cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair. "I shall return when we are ready for you," informed the Professor

"Please wait quietly." she said her voice somewhat strained, before shuffling off. Most would take this as a weird occurrence but I marked it down as quite normal.

After all I would get angry when the people in the back were flipping me off.

I was about to go back to my mental deliberation when the blond boy from Madam Malkin's strolled over to harry.

Note that while I hadn't really talked to any of them very much, it was enough to mark them as friends… well maybe not Ron… What? he annoyed me with his constant blabbering! So, when the blond boy looked at both me, and hermione (Still don't like ron) with extreme malice and superiority.

Before stating in a sentence filled with what must be military grade arrogance, that "You'll soon find some wizarding families are better than others. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort…" he put out a hand for harry to shake "I can help you their."

I pulled my wand using a spell to tie his dress shoes together, before sneaking up behind him and writing "KICK ME!" on his back.

Harry answered malfoys arrogance, with a prompt, "I think I can sort them out myself, thank you very much."

Malfoy stormed away, his hair now orange thanks to my growing boredom, face planting only a few steps away, malfoy stood up and continued walking albeit a bit more careful of his shoe laces, only to be kicked consistently all the way to the end of the crowd.

When Mcgonagall returned she was met with the innocent faces of the new first years. With the large amount of wisdom, she possessed, the which didn't ask for fear of the actual answer.

Leading us to the grand hall filled with hundreds of wizards in training, she stopped us before walking up to the stool to begin the sorting ceremony.

Picking up a large piece of paper, Professor Mcgonagall, called out in a loud voice.

"Susan Bones" a little girl strode up to the stool sitting down she place a large hat upon her head, only for the hat to day in a rather happy voice.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

A round of clapping was heard from the four tables, all the while I could on think that this was going to take a long time.


	6. Flitwicks a Sadist

"HARRY POTTER"

The entire hall went silent as the name echoed across the stone corridors of the Great magical school. Excited whispers of "Harry Potter?" and "I bet a galleon he goes to Gryffindor!" Harry himself looked rather nervous as Hermione chatted about "Hogwarts a History" the hall stared at him.

It was a bit overboard though.

I mean sure he's supposedly saved all of magical britain when he was only a child but the reaction of the school was closer to a King's return than a boy who saved them with pure luck. Blowing the hair out of my line of sight however thoughts remained questioning of the wizarding world's sanity.

The boy who lived walked up to the stool looking particularly green, and uncomfortable with the stares that followed his form. Professor Mcgonagall placed the hat on the now sitting eleven year old, as silence continued to seemingly suffocate the halls.

The way the hat covered his head and I couldn't help but think it was trying to suffocate him.

Imagine the news line "BOY-WHO-LIVED-DIES-BY-HAT!" It took a few minutes but the hat finally shouted in-excuse the pun- a mad hatter type voice "GRYFFINDOR!"

Excited and decidedly louder than usual clapping echoed off the walls as a pair of twins that shared rons red hair shouted "WE got POTTER!" at the top of their lungs. While I do share the sentiment It was was giving me quite the headache.

I sighed in relief when it finally ended, which considering the several other people doing the same was quite a bit of time later.

Hell I could even feel Aduro's binding coin vibrate pleasantly when the twins finally stopped shouting.

A few more names were called like one Daphne Greengrass, a girl with long black hair that turned dark green whenever it came into contact with anything including her hand when she swept it out of her face that allowed a viewing Emerald eyes slightly darker than harry's, along with aristocratic features marking her as pureblood before the hat had even called slytherin.

Or a brown haired boy, with softer features and brown eyes that landed in Ravenclaw, his name being Markus Dint.

along with one Alice Lodmoor who despite her odd last name was obviously a muggleborn with crimson hair, soft green eyes and the odd ability to not breath for over ten minutes-based upon how long it took her to be sorted and the fact she didn't breath once after the hat was placed over her head who pulled out into Hufflepuff.

The entire time the sorting took place the in the eye of one Albus Dumbledore didn't fade once, taking up more calculative tint at one point or another but never fading as he stared out at me, my fellow first years.

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

Head snapping to attention I walked with a slight bit purpose in my step towards the living leather hat. Sitting on the worn stool I was blinded by the sorting at as it seemed to sink over my eyes.

' _Many years have passed since Rowena's last hier passed through the halls Naruto… many years indeed… hm an unawakened Morphamagus as well…"_

I couldn't help the intrigue that ran across my mind in wonder of the term.

' _a hard life one has to have for metamorphic abilities to be suppressed… Even I would not dare to view what could have possibly done so… Sorry I seem to have lost myself in thought something you yourself should be quite familiar with. After all you are a descendant of that ditsy woman… nevermind I Am the sorting hat I will look at your memories to seek what house you are to be sorted, it would be much easier if you lowered your defences.'_

The question escaped my thoughts before I could stop it ' _What defences'_ the hat chuckled slightly ' _And a natural occlumens as well it seems,'_ The hat seemed to think it was funny for reasons beyond myself ' _don't worry about it. Knowledge comes with time after all and while I Am going to unlock your metamorphic abilities on principle along with the vow I took long ago it's also time I sorted you.'_

I shrugged, while it would be nice to know what the hell a metamorph was, I could practically see the impatience brewing on the other side of the hat.

' _Hmm ambition, and cunning worthy of salazar, loyal if a bit impatient slightly rude ruling out hufflepuff, brave to the sky, but in end winning out to the thirst for knowledge outshines both the hunger for the sky and Cunning worthy of a kitsune leaving only one choice left. Welcome to'_ "RAVENCLAW!"

Walking off questions pervaded my mind and put their by hat no less.

The cheer the tables gave was more for the fact they would be able to eat, than the fact I was joining them, and while I sat down I was greeted by a tall boy second year if I gave it a guess.

"Kent Maxwell nice to meet you?" a welcoming splitting his face Sapphire eyes sparkling with amusement. Fixing my ties that had at some point changed the colours of Ravenclaw I held out my hand.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki" In imitation of the james bond movies, luckily Kent seemed to have gotten the reference, as he chuckled with Humour before sweeping his short Blonde hair out the way. "Well mister Bond this is Matt Killview and Marcus Dint, while the one hiding under the table over there is Alicia conway." he said pointing towards the Previously mentioned Marcus Dint, an Average boy with black hair purple eyes and slightly Oriental features, I assumed was Matt Killview along with a tall redheaded girl hiding under the table, right next to me who was presumably Alicia.

Of course, she chose that moment to pop up and shout "I'm awake!" with a drowsy look plastered onto her face. Laughter broke through the slightly more reserved table as she looked around in confusion.

"Oh laugh it up, you won't be surprised when I take your wallet now will you." rad hair flailing around wildly. That seemed to quiet some of the laughter… Of course it didn't stop the cheshire cat grin from appearing on my face.

We talked for a while about random inane things, like what we'd red in the course books, of just our favorite colours but it was fun and by the time the headmaster called to speak [Which in all honesty was only about ten minutes later] I had a good Idea of their personalities.

Alicia was apparently a street kid with tom boyish tendencies even after three years of Mcgonagall's attempt to curb such behavior. She also didn't have a problem stealing the wallets of whoever pissed her off.

Matt Killview was a reclusive boy whose parents had died in a potions accident, five years before and was now living with his grandfather. He was the studious type who studied the most and liked numbers over conversation but he was nice all the same.

Kent Maxwell was just an all around nice person who liked just staring at nature, all the while trying to decipher it mysteries.

Marcus Dint turned out to be an ambitious boy who liked to take his time hounding knowledge to Escape his Blood Purist family, whose views he didn't share.

All in all I didn't really pay attention to Dumbles although the third floor corridor sounded interesting I would leave it to a gryffindor to figure out. After all I was much to distracted by the food that appeared on my plate.

All in all the night was happy, and light…

Well at least until we arrived at our common room.

It was filled with books, like a gigantic library, holding at least seven floors despite the fact we were on top floor, and holding a large amount of rooms that most people didn't know existed, based on the fact certain areas required certain required certain criteria to met for entrance.

Tastefully designed with blue and silver furniture and decorations for students to laxe about in during their spare time.

However that was all ruined when filius flitwick took up position in front of us. I stood close to Marcus as the others were in higher years than us and thus split up earlier.

"Welcome new students, to the House of ravenclaw the place of those who seek knowledge beyond all else. But our house bares another lesser known name as the choice of Independent choice… as such we have no specific dorms for students to stay… No throughout these halls lay numerous places with both bed, and bath… that you are required to find on you own. Your personal items will appear once you have marked one of these rooms as yours which you can do by writing your name on the door, along with keeping any who you do not wish to enter out."

he paused building suspicion, a sadistic grin written all over the half-goblins face.

"I do warn you that some of these places are small and uncomfortable to most, while few are glamours beyond compare… However if you have not found one of your own within the next twenty minutes one shall be assigned to you, and I regretfully inform you they tend to be the worst areas available."

The half Goblins grin didn't fade as he gave us a smile that put his past one to shame.

"Good Luck!"


	7. Wanderer's Hideaway

Chaos broke loose in the common room.

First years were running with reckless abandon, tripping on each other knocking over furniture, and someone even through a sleeping portrait, across the room.

All the while I stood in the exact spot I had been since entering the room as chaos encircled me.

Wondering why the heck no else noticed the little square panel right by professor Sadist, and the old blue couch that sat in front of a rather cosy fireplace. It was well hidden, in wooden panels close to the to bottom of the wall, and right next a bookshelf that drew attention away from it.

I probably wouldn't have noticed it myself if it wasn't improperly closed… I mean who the heck misses a pushed in wooden panel? *Ring Ring* Apparently all of ravenclaw!

Shaking my head, I realized almost all the students had deserted the actual living room of the common room, while Marcus was pulling me (or at least trying) along to search for a sleeping area. Jabbing the taller boy in ribs to get his attention, I ignored his glare before pointing at the little hidden door.

"Come on then!" Walking forward I pushed the little door open before sliding in, marcus soon followed, into the middle of a corridor, with only two door on either side of us.

Turning I looked at him, before we shrugged in unison and cautiously approaching and opening our respective doors.

Inside was a medium sized room with a single bed laying on a metal frame in the corner, a small desk beside it on the far right side of the room with the desk to the left, and small fireplace to my right with fresh cut wood with a roaring fire already lit, along with several book shelves along the walls some were empty and other already fully packed.

The walls were a ravenclaw blue, while the floor had soft grey carpeting.

Closing the white door I couldn't help the gasp of amazement that escaped my lungs, soon after I realized a note pad was stuck to the door, with only three names written upon it, along with a pen tied to it.

Writing my name in a legible scratch, I heard a clunk from behind my, only to turn and find the bed now furnished with blue sheets and my trunk sitting at the foot of it.

Too tired to care passed out before I even hit the bed.

* * *

my dreams were filled with the knowledge of every bodily function and the how to change it, of how my skin could be purple if I chose, of how I could be an entire new race should I lose interest in humanity, of how I could make my bones as strong as steel or brittle as sandstone.

However it also showed me how my ever wonderful Matrons hospitality had hampered my Metamorphic talents.

I would never be able to change my body's basic structure, I would never be able to adjust anything like my height or change into another animal, than other humanoid races.

Relatively small changes like breathing through my skin or growing gills would be possible, however only after extensive practice, that would most likely take me a while to acomplish.

The matrons apparent dislike for me, encouraged hiding anything that could possibly different from the mundane. Memories rushed through my head I had forgotten long ago. Of when my hair would turn crimson when I was angry, Or vibrant blue should I be sad of how my skin would be bright orange to watch other kids laugh.

Her abuse had changed my body to the point it would deny anything unnatural whatsoever, and even after years of practice any changes made would slowly revert into my normal appearance.

I would never reach my true limit, with this ability, as the matron had succeeded…

She had succeeded in breaking something deep within my mind that I could never repair.

* * *

"Ahg" I grunted as my head throbbed violently, "Damn hat and his stupid memory dump." I muttered under my breath. Sitting up I stretched my arms before turning my head at an odd angle, *Crack* sounded as I sighed in relief.

Having a stiff neck sucks after all.

Opening my trunk I pulled out several moderately sized books, and place it on the empty bookshelf beside my bed, which was soon filled with all the books I bought during my stay at diagon alley.

Several of which were dealing with ancient runes while others were on arithmancy. One of my favorites was "The Gift Of Science-A guide to Alchemy" by Nicolas Flamel, which alone cost almost thirty galleons, which in the end turned out to be quite worth the money.

It detailed, alchemical symbols and why they did what they did when put in certain orders, and how to make an actual alchemic circle for specified uses. the book itself was written in old English and very very old, so old in fact the clerk didn't even know they had it in stock.

I took the runes book I was reading in the train and put it on the desk, next to an old blue binder that… I'm pretty sure wasn't there when I went to sleep…

Picking it up I walked over and sat on the bed, before opening it to find it covered in pencil drawing of majestic flames with a few weird looking wands in each corner emblazoned in the middle was the binder's title.

* * *

 _ **Wanderer's Hideaway**_

 _A place for those who wander_

 _I welcome you into the wanderer's hide, this book is here to show you the wonders of the Hide!_

 _First of all the bathroom is located back in the hall, on the other side of the third door which should have appeared after signing the door to the hide. Below is a list of new editions(or warnings) to the Hide._

 _Companions_ _\- Matthew Holloway_

 _What is a wanderer without companions? well I fixed that so the hallway will change depending on how many people open the door that year, so it could change for a maximum of four rooms. However the number will not change after the first time it is entered that year!_

 _Book Shelves_ _\- Alex (booker) Black_

 _I have enchanted the Book shelf with the golden slider on the side, to hold an infinite amount of books, while one of the empty shelves is connected to Ravenclawslibrary just write whatever want to read about on piece of paper an place it on the shelf!_

 _Journal_ _\- Cormac Prince_

 _it seems a tradition of writing a Journal and putting on Booker's infinite shelf…_

 _Security_ _\- Aly-while sin-pire_

 _I have added a secondary notepad to the door that should appear after writing your name on the original, write someone's name on it and they will be unable to enter this room. (Erasing their name will allow them back in)_

 _Marauders_ _-Nicolas Flamel_

 _By reading the journals of those who have lived here previously, I have deduced a pattern. Every few years a group of people seem to come together calling themselves the marauders, regardless of whether they know of the previous group. They tend to stick to the number four but have been up to twenty or down to only one person._

 _If they surface during your time at Hogwarts, I can only give you one warning. As I sit in the Hide my hair pink, in a dress with pink polka-dots, and possessing certain parts of the female anatomy I was not born with I warn you…_

 _ **Do not Cross the Marauders!**_

* * *

I'm in no way shape or form ashamed to say I just broke out in laughter, rolling on the floor-dropping the binder in the process. For the next ten minutes I laughed so hard I couldn't even breath, as tears came from my eyes!

At some point or another I managed to stand, grab a towel out of my trunk along with a clean uniform before heading to the bathroom. Now that I had time to actually look I found the half way to be carpeted in that weird type you'd find in a hotel or maybe a movie theater.

While the walls were a rich mahogany, with several portraits apparently still shaking off morning drowsiness. I walked into the bathroom, with a lazy yawn.

* * *

I walked out of the bathroom, feeling much fresher than before, with clean Ravenclaw house robes and a silver gray tie, as the Ravenclaw Glasses hung from my neck by a platinum chain. My hair was as wild as always, although slightly wet from the bath, which I might mention was the size of as small swimming pool.

It also had dozens of these nozzles for bubbles and other strange perfumes or soaps.

One of which turned your hair different colors, thankfully I could use my metamorphic powers to change it back to blond. Another thing I discovered was that my hair would turn blue whenever something touched it, thanks to the sorting hat putting the command into my subconscious…

Either that or it was a normal part of being a morphamagus in hogwarts which I couldn't exactly rule out.

The soft carpet on my feet I made my way back to my room.

The clock above my desk, showed that it was 6:31 A.M. meaning I had thirty minutes till, breakfast and an hour till classes, meaning I had a bit of extra time to study transfiguration, and my runes book.

Time flew by as I read, About Thimurgy's law of personality, stating that each rune had to many meaning for a human to comprehend and enforcing the fact arithmicly designed runes should be used instead of more ancient runes. along with popping open my transfiguration book and learning the basics of turning a match into a needle, and a rat into a cup.

Before I knew it, Marcus knocked on my door, "Naruto! Breakfast is in ten minutes! Get Up!" Looking at the clock it turned out he was right, putting my books back into my trunk I opened the door just as he was about to knock again. "I'm coming dearest!" I said sarcastically, as Marcus rolled his eyes.

On the way out I looked at the panel door that hid the entryway into our rooms, with the Ravenclaw Glasses, only to find no runes or charms in place to justify how the rest of Ravenclaw house didn't pay attention to the pushed in door…

As we walked away I couldn't help but feel their was so much more to the Wanderers Hideaway.

However any thought of the hidden abode was drowned out by Alicia's cry of "Where's My wallet!" The Cheshire grin on my face only grew larger when I put my hand on the pink wallet in my pocket with the word _Alicia's_ embroidered on in fancy script.

* * *

 **Sorry about any spelling errors, or corrections that need to made, as I kinda sorta shot my hand with a staple gun today, and I really just want to go to sleep.**


	8. Alert

**Sorry for not updating, lately! The hinge in my computer broke, and I may have to replace the entire back of my laptop. Anyway I only just managed to get some time on my mom's computer so don't expect frequent updates to any my stories.**


End file.
